videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tails Adventure 2
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Sonic Team |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Sega |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Tails Adventure 2 is an action-adventure game and a direct sequel to the 1995 Game Gear game "Tails Adventure," featuring Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Chaotix (Espio, Vector, and Charmy Bee), Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow from Sonic The Hedgehog and characters from Azumanga Daioh, developed by Sonic Team, published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Sega for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, Bandai Chaos, and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game fortunately keeps its original gameplay from the first game, with some new elements added. And unlike the first game, you can talk to the other Sonic and Azumanga Daioh characters or they can help you in certain gaps. Gameplay Tails can walk, jump, duck, look up, fly (which is now use to kill enemies), hang on ledges, and defend himself with a range of different items, such as a hammer, various types of bombs, and medallions bearing other characters, which allow him to perform additional actions, such as Spin-Dashing or punching enemies. His health is measured numerically by a Ring Item Box at the top left corner of the screen. HP is replenished by collecting Rings, which can be found by blowing up rocks or defeating enemies. He starts with 10 HP, but that number maxes out at 99 when all seven Chaos Emeralds have been collected. His air time is limited by the flight gauge, which starts at about 3 seconds and maxes out at about 15. If Tails falls off-screen, he goes back to the overworld map. In total there are 15 stages to complete. There are 29 items to collect over the course of the game. Each one serves a different purpose, but Tails can bring only 8 items with him into any stage. Knowing which ones to bring along is a matter of tactic. In most parts of the game, you encounter Sonic and Azumanga Daioh characters you can talk to or will help you out on the way. Like in one part, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles will open a locked door to a hidden stage. 'Mecha Tails' Essential to complete many parts of the game is Mecha Tails. It's a tiny, all-terrain robot modeled on Tails that can squeeze into a lot of places Tails himself can't. When using Mecha Tails, Tails stands in place while player control is switched to the vehicle. Mecha Tails can walk, jump, fly, and squeeze into tiny passageways, and is not damaged by most enemies or spikes, but if it is hit by a special type of blue laser or falls off-screen, it will automatically return to Tails. Under water, Mecha Tails changes into the Sea Fox, the small submarine (from Sonic Triple Trouble) that moves in much the same way that Mecha Tails does. Unlike most of the other Sonic games, oxygen is unlimited because when Tails is in the Sea Fox, he can breathe underwater thanks to the submarine's on-board oxygen supply. The Sea Fox also has several of its own equippable weapons, including a Machine Gun, homing Torpedoes, Surface-Air Missiles, Force Field Generators, and eventually, Rocket Boosters that allow it to fly as a makeshift aircraft with which to pursue the Battle Kukku Army as they take off into the air. Plot Taking place 12 years after the first game, Sonic, Chiyo, and their friends are on a vacation at Tails' home. But then Dr. Eggman comes out of nowhere and changes Tails' island to Cloud Island, an island full of Robot-sized Flicky. So it's up to Tails to stop Dr. Eggman and restore his home back to how the way it was. The rest of the Sonic characters are Tails' helpers in the game. Box Art Tails Adventure 2 Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Tails Adventure 2 Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Tails Adventure 2 Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Tails Adventure 2 Box Art 4.png|Bandai Chaos Tails Adventure 2 Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Video Games